Broken Mirror
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Set around the end of season 2. Emma thinks about the future and her powers. Now includes Jesse, Shal, Bren and Adam's p.o.v.final chapter is up. please read and review.
1. Broken Mirror

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x so don't sue me

Hey guys this little thing just popped into my head while I was listening to 'Breath No More' by Evanescence from the Elektra soundtrack. I hope you like it. Thanx to Pand for all the kind words in your reviews they are much appreciated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Broken Mirror**

As Emma held the mirror up to look at her face she could see how tired she looked. Her usually bright blue eyes were looking duller, darker. Her hair was loosing some of its life.

She supposed it was reflecting her. She was loosing her life too. She could feel it.

She wondered if the others had noticed it yet. She didn't think so. She'd been hiding it well but she couldn't hide it forever.

As her powers were getting stronger they were becoming harder to control. She knew she would have to leave soon, by her own choice or not she knew she would have to go.

She dropped the mirror as another headache hit her. They were happening more and more now. She looked at the broken pieces on the floor at her feet. They looked like stars, shining, drawing her into them. She reached out to touch them and cut her finger. She watched the blood fall slowly to the floor. She saw it land on the pieces of the mirror.

At least if she could still bleed she was still alive.

She wondered if any of her friends could handle this if it was them instead of her. Could they block out the constant stream of emotions that was getting stronger, that was choking the life out of her everyday?. Could they spend so much time in other people's minds and still know who they were?. Could they face the darkness she was going to face?

She wanted one of them to notice. She wanted them to tell her not to go.

She looked back at the broken mirror and into the shattered pieces of her soul.


	2. Regarding Emma

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just borrow them for a while.

This is Jesse's p.o.v of what's going on with Emma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Regarding Emma**

Jesse looked at the picture that sat by his bed. It was a picture of his family. Not his blood family but the only family he'd known since he was a kid.

There was his pseudo father Adam the person he respected most in the world. Then there were his three best friends, Brennan, Shalimar and Emma. He would trust them all with his life but especially Emma.

He loved Brennan and Shal of course but with Emma it was something different. That was part of the reason why he was so worried about her.

He knew her powers were getting harder for her to control. She was meditating more lately and she was looking tired. He knew she was trying to hide it from them but she couldn't hide it from him.

He hated seeing what her powers were doing to her. It amazed him sometimes how strong she was and what she could do.

It also scared him a little, knowing that she could look into him anytime she wanted and know how he felt about her. He would never tell her how he felt of course, it would break his heart to know she didn't feel the same.

He wished he could take all the pain she felt away from her but he knew he wasn't strong enough to do that, even if she would let him. He hoped that she'd be ok, that she would get through this. He couldn't imagine life without her. He didn't want to imagine that.

Maybe he should ask her if she was ok. She'd probably just smile and say she was fine but there was always a chance that she would tell him the truth. Either way he had to try. He loved her too much not to.


	3. Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x I just borrow the characters for these stories so please don't sue me/

Ok guys you've seen Emma and Jesse's p.o.v's now its time for Shalimar's.

Its short but please don't hold that against me lol. Please review as always.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sisters**

The feral was making dinner. She knew that she wasn't the best cook in the group but she was only making pasta and even she couldn't mess that up, much. She wondered if Emma was going to have dinner with everyone else tonight or if she would just stay in her room again like last night.

Poor Emma, Shal couldn't imagine what life must be like for her sometimes. Not being able to be around anyone without feeling everything they were feeling. There was no way she could take that, being alone so much, as a feral she was too much of a pack animal.

She checked the pasta, it was almost ready. Maybe she would take a plate down for Emma and see if she was ok.

Emma had been looking so worn out lately. Shalimar just wished that there was some way that she could help her sister. Emma had helped her so much in the time that they'd known each other. The feral had always had problem with trusting people, other that Adam and Jesse until Emma had come along.

She was the kind of little sister anyone would want to have, she was always around when you needed her and she was always ready to listen when you wanted to talk. Shal didn't know what they would do without her. They'd be lost.

That thought scared her a lot. Emma was so young but she seemed like such an old soul. She was always carrying so much baggage around in her heart. Shal would have gladly swapped places with her little sister, if only to give her one day of peace and freedom. After all that's what sisters are supposed to do.


	4. The Reason

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

Ok its time for Brennan's p.o.v.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Reason**

Brennan was doing what he always did when something was bothering him, he was brooding.

He thought it made him look mysterious and deep, like an enigma or at least he hoped that was how it made him look. This time he was really worried though. He didn't know what was wrong with Emma. He knew there was definitely something going on but as she'd barely come out of her room in days he had no idea what.

He just wished that she would talk to one of them and tell them what's going on. He hated to see her like this. It really frightened him and that was saying something, usually the only thing that scared him was running out of hair gel.

But he owed Emma so much, she was the reason he joined Mutant X in the first place. He hadn't been interested in being a hero; all he had cared about was looking out for number one. Then he met Emma, she made him see things differently. She'd helped him find a family who loved him. He didn't think she even knew what she'd done for him or how much she really meant to him.

He had to make sure she knew that she wasn't alone. They had to stick together, the 5 of them. They were all each other had and it felt like Emma was drifting away from them.

He wasn't going to let that happen. They loved her too much. They needed her too much to let her leave them. He couldn't just brood on this anymore. He had to talk to her. She was the reason he was there and he wasn't about to let that change.


	5. Children

Disclaimer: I still don't own them

This is Adam's p.o.v. i think i'm going to add maybe 1 more chapter on to this story but i'm not sure yet how it's going to go so any suggestions would be very much appreciated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Children**

They were his children in all but blood and one of them was in pain. It broke his heart because he knew it was his fault.

'Scientific Advancement' that was how he had justified it to himself back then but that didn't work anymore. Not when he saw how much pain it was causing his youngest daughter.

Out of all of them hers was the heaviest burden to carry. Having to deal with everyone else's emotions 24/7, trying to control a mutation that was constantly evolving and handle her own emotions at the same time.

Just thinking about what his recklessness was putting her through made him sick. He'd told her when she'd joined Mutant X that she was an answered prayer and all he had done to repay her was curse her with this life, if you could even call it a life.

He told them all to make the most of their gifts but they weren't gifts, they were a death sentence and now it was looking as though Emma was going to be the first to lose the fight.

He knew she wouldn't leave them without a fight but even she wasn't strong enough to fight the force of destiny. When he was working for Genomex they'd thought that they were saving these poor children's lives but all they were doing was delaying the inevitable. They were all going to die, one by one and all he could do was watch.

He had to stop keeping secrets from them but how was he supposed to tell them? They trusted him. Emma probably already knew. Maybe not the details but she must be able to sense that he was hiding something.

But right now that didn't matter; all that mattered was that she needed him.


	6. Picking up the Pieces

Disclaimer: I own none of this

This is the final chapter guys. To one of my reviewers, BJvision, don't worry I couldn't kill Emma off, it was bad enough when it happened once. To all my other reviewers thank you so much you guys really keep me going. I might not be posting so much for the next 2 weeks coz I have to go on a course. Boo hoo. I will be taking my note book with me so don't despair I will still be writing every chance I get.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Picking up the Pieces**

It looked as though they all had the same idea; all 4 of them were heading to Emma's room to talk to her. The decided it might freak her out a bit if they all went at the same time so Shalimar went first.

She knocked softly on the door.

"Come in" the feral opened the door with the plate of pasta she'd made for her sister in her hand.

"Hey Em. I though you might be hungry" she handed the plate to the psyonic as she sat down on the bed beside her.

"Thanks Shal. I am kind of hungry" Shalimar could see the pieces of broken mirror on the floor and the blood on Emma's hand.

"Em what happened to your hand?" Shal asked gently, not wanting to sound too worried.

"Its nothing, I just cut my finger when the mirror broke that's all"

Shalimar didn't have to be a telempath to know that she was hiding something.

"Em, what's happening to you?" the feral couldn't keep the note of concern and fear out of her voice.

"I don't know Shal, I'm so scared" she broke down in tears as her feral sister wrapped her arms around her.

"Sh sh Em it's ok. I know that I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through right now but I know what its like to feel like you're loosing control. I want to help you Em but you need to tell me what's going on."

"You can't help me Shal, no one can" she looked at the feral with eyes full of fear, pain and confusion.

"Em you're scaring me. Don't talk like that" Shal had started to cry now too.

"I'm so sorry Shal. I think I need to be on my own right now. Don't worry about me. I'll be ok."

Shalimar knew that she wasn't going to listen to anything else she said so she left Emma alone like she asked.

As soon as she walked out of the door the feral burst into tears.

"Shal what happened?" Adam asked as he put his arms around her.

"Adam we have to help her. She's so scared and in so much pain"

"I'll go and try to talk to her" it was Brennan's turn now.

"Em?" he knocked on the door of her room

"Go away Brennan"

"You know that's not going to happen Em. Please let me in"

He could hear her crying as she opened the door. She practically fell into his arms. It brought out the big brother in him, seeing her looking like such a scared little girl.

"I don't know who I am anymore Brennan" she sobbed.

"Then I'll have to remind you." He said as he stroked his little sister's hair.

"You're Emma DeLauro, the strongest, smartest, most understanding person I know. And you're the coolest little sister anyone could ever have. I'm not going to pretend that I can make this all better because I can't. But please don't hide this from us, we love you"

"I know you do but I just don't think I can handle this anymore."

"You know we'll do anything we can to help you through this, right?" she'd stopped crying now. Brennan always knew the right thing to say to make her feel better.

"I know I just feel so lost sometimes"

"Everybody feels like that sometimes Em." He gently steered her to the bad and sat her down.

"You know that Jesse and Adam both want to talk to you too?"

"I thought they might" she smiled. It was the first time she'd smiled in days.

Brennan walked back to the others

"Jess, you're up man"

"Is she ok?" he was a little nervous about talking to her

"Well she's stopped crying and she looks a bit more like herself"

Jesse peaked his head around her door.

"Em can I come in?"

"Hey Jess, come on in. You guys don't need to do this little intervention thing, I feel much better now" she did feel a little better, now she knew that they were all there for her.

"I know but I wanted to talk to you anyway"

He sat on the bed beside her

"Em I don't know if you've noticed but I've been trying to tell you this for a while" he knew this was the right time to tell her

"You're like no one I've ever known. You make my heart beat a million times faster when you look at me. You're stunning, amazing, strong, smart and a little bit scary sometimes."

"Jess what are you saying?" she was pretty sure that she knew what he was going to say because it was the same thing she had wanted to say to him for so long. She could feel the waves of love coming from him. They were comforting.

"Em" he took her hand "I think I'm in love with you"

She squeezed his hand tightly.

"Thank you Jess"

"What for?"

"For letting me know that you feel the same as me"

She kissed him. She knew this couldn't last forever but there was so much love between them and she needed to feel that right now.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes they just kissed and pretended the rest of the world didn't exist.

Jesse got up to leave so Adam could talk to her

"Don't go to far away Jess. Please"

"Never" he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Adam was waiting outside the door which Jesse had left open. He didn't know what to say to her.

"Its ok Adam, you don't have to say anything" she looked at him with one of her sweet smiles on her face. Her talk with Jesse had really cheered her up.

"Yes I do. There's something I have to say to all of you. I'm sorry."

Emma could feel so much guilt and sorrow coming from him. She wondered how he managed to carry that much guilt around with him.

"I know you are, but none of this is your fault"

He didn't say anything; he just walked over and started picking up the pieces of the broken mirror.


End file.
